mi pequeña liz pero no tan pequeña
by ENYMAXI
Summary: una chica de 16 años tan inocente abandonada en un orfanato por sus padres biologicos hasta los 12 años,y adoptada por una pareja rica donde conocio el amor ,felicidad, inocencia sin conocer sus secretos ,misterios,que pasara cuando elizabeth conosca su arbol familiar ,sus genes q la destruyen y humillan a la familia cullen ,dicen que la sangre llama,pero llamara hasta matar


Inocencia perfecta

Inocencia perfecta, inocente diría yo, tan delicada como un pétalo de una rosa y frágil como una hoja, el mundo es tan dura y malvada, pero siempre hay esperanza en lo más remotamente malvado siempre hay esperanza, aunque parezca monstruoso…

Tantos años acumulándose dentro de un corazón tan débil, un corazón tan frágil que con solo estrujarlo llora, llora de tanto dolor, así era el corazón de Elizabeth tan débil q se rompía en mil pedazos, de tan solo mirarlo, ¿q se iba a imaginar que su vida estaba llena de recuerdos vacios?, encerrado en un orfanato durante 12 años, ¿Qué podía hacer?

Rescatada por un matrimonio con careta, seguía viviendo una vida aun mas vacía, rota.

Elizabeth solo vivía de maltratos, sufriendo de desnutrición, pero para ella lo mejor es estar sola así nadie le hace más daño no la lastimarían de ningún modo, alejada de todos era mejor, con tan solo 16 años su padre adoptivo muriera sus pesadillas ahora eran más siniestras, su madre ahora no era mama si no un monstruo, un boxeador y su saco de boxeo era ella, transmudarse a forks y comenzar nueva vida bajo el régimen de su mama ,estudiar en un instituto lleno de su peor pesadilla "personas" ¿Qué se iba imaginar que conocería la amistad, amor ,familia, pero sobre todo su lado oscuro? , ¿Aquel hueco vacio de su mente? Y sobre todo un lado sangriento.

Capitulo 1

Flotar si era flotar ,dormir era lo mejor y mucho mas cuan ella no grita, golpea o insulta "si dormir era mejor", escuche ruidos , golpes ,pisadas ,ella se había levantado ,abrí mis ojos y Salí corriendo fuera de mi cuarto al baño me cepille mis dientes y Salí a la cocina saque de la nevera huevos ,tocino y pan ,prepare todo aun tiempo récor y lo coloque en la mesa ,ella debería bajar en este instante ,mire la comida y tenía ganas de llorar yo también quería desayunar ,¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comí una comida decente?¿no lo recuerdo tal vez 2 años no lo sé?

Mi corazón se disparo, corría como yagua en campo, ella bajaba las escaleras directo hacia mi, me miro y luego la comida

Donde esta mi jugo imbécil- dijo destilaba odio su mirada, oh no el jugo, que no me golpee por favor hoy no.

Se acerco a mí y vi su mano subir, solo serré mis ojos pero no me golpeo al contrario me ahorco, no podía respirar mis mejillas están mojadas por las lagrimas no podía respirar.

Ma…ma…..mama –dije como pude mi vista se reducía a puntitos y la imagen de mi madre se reducía poco a poco, solo me pregunte ¿por qué me odia tanto? caí al suelo y recibí un fuerte golpe en el estomago, ella me había pateado.

Mi jugo idiota la próxima vez te corto un dedo, no se te olvide inútil, ahora lárgate a ese estúpido instituto y saca algo de provecho antes q te mate-dijo sentándose en la mesa, como pude me levante y fui a mi habitación, me peine y vestí agarre mis útiles y Salí ella ya no estaba, Salí de la casa mire el cielo suspire q más que da caminar ,camine y camine hasta q llegue ya esta agitada y cansada y con tanto sueño ,estruje mis ojos para q no se cerraran ,ME ESPERABA UN DIA DURO MUY DURO .

Mi primera clases fue algo apacible nadie me molesto aunque todavía hablan de mi, esas miradas q dan quiero que esto acabe, mi siguiente clases matemáticas dios estoy frita no estudie nada, genial otro examen que se va a la basura, el timbre sonó Salí después de todos dejaran el salón solo, de camino a la cafetería con la cabeza agachas mirando el suelo, no estaba de ánimos para verle la cara a nadie pero si puede escuchar murmuras a todos me hundí mas, "no soy buena para esto" pensé sentí chocar con alguien ,alce mi vista era una chica su cabellos era largo y un poco rizado u ondulado ,cabello caoba cobrizo diría que un castaño claro cobrizo caoba ,si como lo sé por mi madre tiene un catálogo de tintes ,su piel era blanca muy pálida y sus ojos de color chocolate ,era hermosa en realidad muy hermosa me miro con asombro y miedo ,baje mi vista al piso me retorcía, "dios que pena" vergüenza es lo estaba sintiendo "tonta mira al frente estas siega" "ok no es que yo sea eso ,una tonta pero eso estaba esperando que digiera eso"

Lo siento…..dijo "dios su voz es hermosa también" no debe de ser de aquí, alce la vista y la mire SIP de verdad pensara que soy retrasada o algo si alguien me habla yo quedo muda no hablo soy muy miedosa.

Discúlpame si no quería tropezar contigo yo solo…. Soy nueva y bueno no sé dónde queda la cafetería y como no conozco a nadie ya q mis hermanos se fueron sin avisar… -su cara se torno seria con lo ultimo q dijo, yo lo pude mirarla sin decir nada su mano se alargo yo solo baje mi rostro con rapidez esperando el golpe pero no llego.

"dios esto no me puede estas pasando a mi"

Ey tranquila estas bien….-si quise decir pero no pude quitar mis manos de mi rostro- me llamo Reneesme y tu- que me dijo su nombre quiete un poco mis manos y mire ella esta sonriendo, me está sonriendo –estas bien verdad – yo solo asentí como niña –bien entonces me acompañas a la cafetería entonces y almorzamos juntas- que almorzar yo "cuando fue la última vez que almorcé bien o decente" fui consiente cuando me estaba arrastrando a una mesa y en su mano llevaba una bandeja y mucha comida" ella no savia donde quedaba la cafetería como supo llegar si ni si quiera fui consciente de mi alrededor, la mire estaba sentada y con su mano me indico también lo hiciera también, así que lo hice en pujo la bandeja ella en su boca estaba dándole un mordisco a la manzana.

Come no tienes hambre-mire la comida mi estomago rugió tan fuerte, dios que vergüenza ,la mire ella está riendo por el sonido de mi estomago ,volví mi atención a la bandeja- anda come no creas que es solo para mí –no la mire quise llorar de verdad nadie me ha tratado así desde mi padre adoptivo, mire la deliciosa comida pero no comería si lo hago llegando a casa ella lo sabrá ,dijo que estoy castigada sin comer pero no recuerdo que fue lo malo que hice,ella me golpeara hasta vomitar y no quiero mas eso –no tienes hambre –quise decir que si pero soy tan miedosa que no puedo solo negué con la cabeza mi labio tembló por reprimir las ganas de llorar-sabes te pareces a alguien –la mire "a alguien quien" –así a la foto de la madre de mi padre SIP son iguales –debe de ser una foto muy vieja para parecerme a ella –cómo te llamas-Elizabeth quise decir pero no me salió baje mi cabeza otra vez y mire la bandeja-ok no puedes hablar verdad que tal si me lo escribes que te parece-escribir en vez de hablar no suena mal idea si tal vez escribir estaba bien asentí -bien entonces escribe tu nombre mi apellido es Cullen, Reneesme Cullen y el tuyo-mire la hoja y el lápiz que me está entregando la agarro dios mis manos están temblando- vamos no tengas miedo no como jajajajajaja-la mire bueno al menos ella es libre hasta de reír mire la hoja y la agarro apretó el lápiz suspiro y escribo en letras grande "ELIZABETH MASEN" y se lo entrego ella lo agarra sus ojos se agrandan y se queda sin aire parece sorprendida, parecía pez fuera del agua luego me miro a mi después al papel y así sucesivamente por ultimo me miro a mi –Elizabeth masen .


End file.
